Le retour de Sherlock Holmes
by Miss Shirley
Summary: Que s'est-il réellement passé lors du retour de Holmes ?


NOTE 29/01/2014 : J'ai reposté cette histoire avec les corrections nécessaires. Le dernier chapitre sera posté cette semaine.

"_**My dear Watson," said the well-remembered voice, "I owe you a thousand apologies. I had no idea that you would be so affected." **_The Empty House

Il s'est passé une seule chose pendant l'année 1895 dans mon esprit : le retour de Monsieur Sherlock Holmes. Son retour du monde des morts.

J'ai déjà fais un compte rendu de son retour dans l'affaire de _La Maison Vide_, à l'époque la douleur était trop vive pour ne pas m'en tenir qu'au fait. Je voulais prouver à Holmes que je savais aussi être distants avec les faits et pas seulement un écrivain qu'il aimait qualifier de romantique. Ai-je besoin de rappeler la vive émotion qui m'enserra le cœur lorsque je le vis dans mon cabinet au point que je m'évanouisse ? Je réussi ensuite à le convaincre de raconter au moins dans les grandes lignes sa vie durant ces trois années, il me parla du Tibet, de la France puis sans même qu'il ait besoin de me le demander deux fois, je le suivis pour mettre fin à ces trois années en participant à l'arrestation du bras droit de feu Moriarty.

Les choses s'arrêtaient là dans mon récit, je repris mon amitié avec Holmes là où elle s'était arrêtée mais la réalité était moins glorieuse et plus dure. Nous rentrâmes à Baker Street ensemble, Mme Hudson était à l'entrée, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis des mois (nous allions une fois par an au cimetière ensemble). Elle était pâle et il était facile de voir qu'elle avait du mal à se tenir debout. Elle nous observa un long moment puis reposa son regard sur Holmes comme pour être sûr qu'il était réel. J'ai eu de pitié de cette femme. Et pour la première dans cette journée et sans doute dans ma vie, j'en voulu réellement à Holmes d'avouer jouer avec les nerfs de cette pauvre femme, respectueuse et dévouée qui avait supporter l'excentricité et la manière de vivre de Holmes.

Je la raccompagna en refusant sur un ton que je prenais pour les patients les plus compliqués (ton qui me rester de mes années de soldats) qu'elle nous prépare une collation. Je la mis au lit en lui donnant un médicament pour la calmer et faciliter le sommeil.

Lorsque je ressorti, l'entrée était vide, je montais les escaliers calmement mais je remarquais alors que ma main était sur la poignet de la porte du salon que celle-ci tremblait légèrement. Je pris une grande inspiration pour entrer dans le salon que je n'avais plus vu depuis trois ans.

Rien n'avait changé. Rien n'avais même était déplacé. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, et que seule notre ancien salon avait était un endroit intouchable. Tout avait était bouleversé sauf cette pièce. Je remarqua le rideau noir sur le tableau au-dessus de la cheminée, ce rideau noir signe de deuil pendant ces trois années.

Le 221B de Baker Street avait été en deuil chaque jours pendant ces trois dernières années.

Je ferma les yeux et effleura le rideau noir respectueusement.

Lorsque je me retournais, je vis Holmes appuyé sur la table et qui m'observait. Je lâchai le rideau noir des mains et m'avança pour regardais le mobilier. Le bureau était propre mais encombré de livre, le nécessaire de chimie était lui aussi là, de même que les pipes de Holmes et son petit carnet personnel rouge. Près de la fenêtre, enfoncée dans un coin, la grande armoire où était rangé tous les dossiers de Holmes n'était pas poussiéreuse, et aucune odeur de renfermée flottait comme si le salon avait était nettoyé chaque jour pendant ces trois dernières années. Sans doute que Madame Hudson avait pris soin de ce salon comme le dernier vestige de Holmes.

Je remarqua l'étui à violon sur la table où était appuyé Holmes. La porte de sa chambre était ouverte, ses bagages étaient posés au sol. Je me mis face à lui, il n'avait pas bougé et porté une expression neutre.

« J'ai mis Madame Hudson au lit,elle a besoin de calme »

Je jeta un rapide regard sur le violon de Holmes pour lui faire comprendre mon idée.

« J'irais prendre de ses nouvelles demain dans la soirée. »

Holmes hocha la tête et je serai les dents pour ne pas me laisser aller à cette douleur sourde qui m'empêchait de respirer normalement.

« Je dois y aller,je commence tôt demain »

Holmes se releva et me tendit la main, je regardais un instant un peu surpris car nous nous étions déjà serré la main plus tôt, je posai mon regard sur lui. Holmes sembla calme mais dans l'attente. Je reposais mes yeux sur sa main et je compris que ce n'était pas seulement une simple poignée de main qu'il m'offrait mais quelque chose de plus profond et subtil. Le gage d'une amitié.

Je lui pris la main et la serra doucement, Holmes fis de même, je ne ressentis aucune force plus que nécessaire mais ses doigts étaient froids. Je voulu mettre fin au silence qui commençais à me rendre nerveux :

« Je suis heureux de votre retour Holmes »

Il exerça une légère pression sur ma main quand il me répondit

« Je suis heureux d'être là où est ma place »

Je sourcillais à ces mots ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais je ne répondis rien. Je lâchai sa main lentement et me dirigea vers la porte du salon, que j'ouvrai puis je me retournai dans une brusque envie de vérifier que tout ceci était la réalité. Je balayais le salon d'un regard puis je reposai mes yeux sur Holmes. Il n'avait pas changé en profondeur, il semblait plus mince, sa peau avait gardé cette couleur pâle, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vifs et intelligents qu'auparavant. Je le salua une dernière fois et sortis.

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil n'était pas mon allié. J'avais me retourna encore et encore pour tenter de m'endormir. Je sentis l'adrénaline de notre capture encore vive dans mon corps. Je me levais et prit quelques calmant pour m'apaiser et me rassis sur mon lit dans le noir.

Avais-je réellement vu Holmes tout à l'heure ? Lui avais-je serré la main ? Tour ceci me semblait le délire d'un homme, j'avais une envie soudaine d'aller à Baker Street pour vérifier. Je regardais l'heure : trois heure. J'abandonna l'idée.

Je réussis à m'endormir peut avant l'aube pour ensuite me réveiller à sept heure. Je passa au tribunal pour déposer un dossier d'homicide qu'on m'avait confié la veille et ensuite je passai l'après-midi dans mon cabinet entouré de mes patients. Mais je n'avais pas était préparé à la réaction dû au retour de Holmes, le journal du soir parler de _«L'extraordinaire retour du détective d'entre les morts » _d'autres _« De l'incroyable retour de Sherlock Holmes »._ Je ne lus pas un seul des articles qui lui étaient consacrés.

Il était près de 20 heure lorsque je me présentai à Baker Street. Madame Hudson était dans le salon,elle rangeait et ravivait le feu de la cheminée, Holmes était assis, les yeux fermés, une main tenant sa tête, le violon sur la table basse en face de lui. Je saluai Madame Hudson et lui demanda de s'asseoir quelques instants pour que je vérifie son état de santé. Elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux mais je lui donnai quelque médicaments pour faciliter son sommeil. Après m'avoir remercié, je posai mon regard sur Holmes qui avaient gardés les yeux fermés et semblait dormir tel un chat même si je savais qu'il n'en était rien. Je sentis une main me tirant doucement la manche, je me retournai vers Madame Hudson.

« Voudriez-vous, vous joindre à Monsieur Holmes pour le thé, il fait froid en cette période de l'année, il serait préférable que vous restiez au chaud au salon »

Je secouai la tête poliment et repris ma sacoche de médecin.

« Non merci, je ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant, les journées sont chargées et il est vingt heure passé, les fiacres vont se faire plus rare maintenant »

Elle sourcilla et d'une voix douce reprit.

« Allons Docteur, vous pourriez rester ici ce soir, votre chambres est prêt à l'étage. Le dîner est presque prêt, il serait plus raisonnable de rester. »

J'allai répondre mais Holmes le fit avant moi sur un ton impatient :

« Cela suffit Madame Hudson, si le docteur ne souhaite pas rester alors laissez-le »

Holmes s'était levé et sembla chercher un dossier dans son armoire, il ne me jeta pas un regard. Je souris à Mme Hudson qui sembla un instant interloqué et son regard faisait des allers retours entre Holmes et moi. Je me dirigeai vers la porte avec Madame Hudson derrière moi, je me retourna pour saluer Holmes, celui-ci était assis par terre entouré de feuilles à ses pieds et semblait dans son monde.

« Au revoir Holmes »

Il me répondit par un geste de la main et sans un regard à ma personne. Je sortis et descendis les escaliers rapidement. Madame Hudson me tendit mon manteau, mon chapeau et mon parapluie, je la remerciai en évitant son regard.

« Docteur… »

Je hochai la tête pour couper court à la discussion mais voyant que Mme Hudson n'avait pas perdu de sa témérité au regard qu'elle me lança, je pris une expression détendu pour lui parler.

« Les choses ont changées nous ne sommes plus les même personnes, lui et moi. Trois années sont largement suffisantes pour que nous soyons des inconnus l'un pour l'autre. J'ai traversé des épreuves de mon côté et Holmes de son côté. »

Elle soupira et son regard devint tendre quand elle me regarda après avoir jeter un regard vers le haut des escaliers

« Vous le connaissez, il a ses manières un peu brusques mais je sais qu'il n'en pense pas moins à votre sujet, allons bon, Docteur... »

Je mis mon chapeau et ouvris la porte, un vent glaciale me fouetta, je me retourna et salua Madame Hudson.

Je n'eu aucune nouvelle personnelle de Holmes pendant dix jours et pendant ces dix jours, la presse consacra un article sur Holmes pendant les cinq premiers jours de son retour. Les clients ne cessèrent ni leur questions et avis personnelle,et plusieurs fois je dû me contenir afin de ne pas perdre patience.

Pendant ces dix jours, l'envie de voir Holmes était omniprésent dans mon esprit, du matin au soir. Je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai ordonnais au conducteur de fiacre de me déposer à Baker Street pour ensuite lui demandé de faire demi-tour presque arrivée à destination. Je voulais poser tant de question à Holmes mais surtout je voulais ressentir à nouveau cette ferme amitié au fond de moi. Je voulais prendre un thé en écoutant les Lieder joué par Holmes, je voulais me plaindre de la fumée de cigarette, je voulais l'entendre se plaindre de l'absence de cas intéressant et de sa vie ennuyante dénouée de tout crime ingénieux.

Je voulais cela et plus.

Mais si Holmes n'avait pas fait appel à moi, je compris qu'il ne voulait pas de cela. Qu'il était passé à autre chose, qu'il n'était plus le même qu'il y'a trois ans. J'avais cru un moment être un autre homme complètement indépendant de lui mais aucun mensonge ne fut plus vif et grand que celui-là. Je savais que Holmes était un solitaire et ces trois années n'avaient que renforcer cette prédisposition dans son caractère.

Mais encore une fois le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Le onzième jour, Madame Hudson frappa à mon cabinet au milieu de l'après-midi. Bien sûr au début j'imaginais le pire mais mes craintes s'envolèrent en voyant son sourire. Je la fis entrer et lui servais une tasse de thé que l'unique jeune fille qui constituait mon personnel venait de faire.

« Madame Hudson, je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite, allez vous bien ? Vous avez à nouveau des difficulté pour dormir ? »

« Non, tout est revenu à la normale, ce n'est pas la raison de ma visite. Je voulais vous inviter à dîner à dix-neuf heure, ce soir »

Je me levai un tant soit peu surpris et gêné par la demande. Je fis quelques pas dans mon cabinet pour me donner une certaine contenance.

« Madame Hudson, nous avons déjà … »

«Je crois que vous devriez venir, Monsieur Holmes n'est pas bien »

Je me retournai et sourcilla à l'entente de ces mots pus m'assis sur une chaise à côté d'elle :

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Elle rajusta sa robe longue noire et posa sa tasse de thé sur mon bureau puis se tourna vers moi

« Eh bien, il est impatient, toujours en colère, irritables et ses habitudes de vies sont pire que jamais »

Je soupirai et passa une main sur mon visage.

« Il a toujours était ainsi Madame Hudson »

Elle secoue la tête négativement

« Non, hier par exemple, il a presque jeté un client, si vous aviez entendu ses propos. J'ai bien cru que l'homme aller utiliser la violence »

« Bien, je vois ce que vous voulez dire, mais en quoi un dîner va régler les choses ? Si Holmes est dans une de ses humeurs, je ne vois pas en quoi je serais d'une quelconque aide, laisser le en paix quelques temps et il ira mieux »

J'eus droit à un regard de Madame Hudson qu'elle utilisait sur Holmes lorsqu'il était particulièrement insupportable ou sur certains clients impolis et bruyant. Je me sentis vite mal à l'aise et après une seconde de silence, je levai les mains, signe que je cédais à sa demande.

« Bien, j'irais et advienne que pourra de moi »

Madame Hudson se leva d'un air contente d'elle-même et son visage s'éclaira, je souris à ce revirement soudain. Je la raccompagnai à la porte et pendant qu'elle mettait son manteau, elle me dit avec une simplicité enfantine ces quelques mots :

« C'est une bonne chose Docteur »

Je doutais de ses mots mais ne répondis rien. En fermant la porte derrière elle, je me laissa tomber dans mon fauteuil et soupira en me demandant dans quoi exactement j'avais mis les pieds. Je connaissais Holmes et lorsqu'il était dans une telle humeur la meilleure chose à faire était de l'ignorer.

Je jeta un regard par la fenêtre, cette journée de décembre était agréable, il ne faisait pas très froid et le brouillard n'assombrissait pas Londres Je ferma les yeux et pensa à ces trois dernières années de douleur quotidienne et de quasi solitude. Quand j'avais perdu Holmes, c'était une partie de ma vie qui avait pris fin. J'avais dû changer complément ma manière de vivre, avait pris un autre emploi à côté de celui de médecin sans doute que j'avais choisi la profession de médecin légiste parce que Holmes m'avait donné goût aux affaires criminelles et sans doute que c'était un moyen de me sentir encore proche de l'homme.

Et puis après Holmes, il y'avait eu Mary. Je me suis souvent demandais ce que j'avais fait dans ma vie pour perdre les deux seuls êtres qui avaient une importance cruciale dans ma vie. La douleur me rendit presque fou de désespoir.

Je ne me suis jamais réellement remis de la mort de Holmes, il suffisait que je passe près de Baker Street ou que je marche dans une rue que j'avais partagé avec lui pour que mes souvenirs reviennent de plein fouet.

J'arrivai à l'heure dite, j'avais soigné ma tenue pour faire honneur au dîner de Madame Hudson. Je saluai mon ancienne logeuse puis je monta l'escalier et m'arrêta au seuil du salon brusquement en entendant des notes de musique jouées au violon. Je reconnu ce morceau instantanément, il faisait partie de mes préférés mais pourtant c'est comme si je l'entendais pour la première fois de ma vie. Les notes paraissaient plus longues et lourde, s'étirant dans le temps. Les mouvements de Holmes, dos à moi, étaient calme comme s' il désirait prendre son temps.

Comment un simple morceau de violon peut vous faire remonter trois ans en arrière aussi brutalement ? Je n'avais jamais dit quels étaient mes morceaux préférés mais il l'avait su intuitivement après quelques semaines de cohabitation. Quand il était dans une bonne humeur il me les jouait mais pour être honnêtes, il prenait la peine de les jouer après avoir fait sortir des sons tellement horrible de son violon et cela pendant des heures, c'était un moyen pour lui de faire amende honorable.

Je repris conscience de ce qui m'entourais sans doute quelques instants après que Holmes ai fini son morceau, car il me fixa du regard. Je voulu parler mais ma gorge était complètement sèche, à la place je fis un pas pour entrer complètement dans le salon, Holmes posa son violon sur la table.

« Bonsoir Holmes »

« Bonsoir,asseyez-vous Watson »

J'obéis en prenant mon ancien fauteuil et j'eus une drôle sensation en m'y asseyant après toute ces années. Holmes me regarda en silence après s'être assis en face de moi dans son fauteuil. J'avais comme une étrange impression de déjà vu, je pris l'initiative de commencer la discussion :

« Vous avez dû être occupé ces derniers jours, avec tout ce tapage autour de votre retour et tous ces journaux qui ont publié des articles sur vous »

Holmes sorti un banal étui à cigarette en tira une, l'alluma avec une allumette qu'il jeta dans la cheminée. Je posa mon regard sur l'étui que je n'avais encore jamais vu, Holmes surprit mon regard puis répondit.

« Certes je ne m'étais pas attendu un tel accueil, le procès du Colonel Moran va commencer dans quelque jours, l'agitation n 'est pas prête de se calmer »

Le silence retomba, Holmes semblait ne pas vouloir faire l'effort pour commencer une conversation. Je me levais pour marcher quelques pas dans le salon, en passant j'effleurais le violon qui était posé sur la table. Je me rappelle qu'à l'époque j'avais était très surpris mais surtout j'avais très mal pris quand son frère avait refusé ma requête qui était de prendre possession du violon, non pour en jouer, bien sûr, mais je voulais l'avoir en ma possession comme souvenir. Maintenant je comprenais la raison de ce refus.

Madame Hudson arriva avec son plateau, je déplaça le violon et son archet pour le poser sur mon ancien bureau.

« Et bien Messieurs, j'espère que ce dîner vous plaira.»

L'odeur était appétissante et je pris conscience que les plats de notre logeuse m'avais terriblement manqué. Je m'assis en face de Holmes et félicita Madame Hudson pour sa bonne cuisine ce qui eut toujours le, même effet sur elle-même après toute ces années. Lorsqu'elle nous laissa seul, je regrettais presque son départ en voyant Holmes éteindre sa cigarette. Je commençai à découper lentement la viande et pris une bouchée, c'était un délice. Madame Hudson était peut être écossaise mais elle savait cuisiner des mets délicieux. Holmes ne semblait pas presser de commencer son repas, je lui dis comme je le faisais des années auparavant

« Holmes, vous vous êtes aminci, vous devriez manger »

Il posa son regard sur moi un instant, j'attendis qu'il réponde quelque chose mais il prit ses couverts et commença à manger. Ne voulant pas que ce repas soit silencieux, je décidai de parler de ce qu'il me passait par la tête :

« Avez-vous repris de nouveaux cas Holmes ? »

Bien sûr je connaissais la réponse à ma question mais j'étais curieux de voir la réaction de Holmes et surtout de sa réponse. Il sembla un instant perplexe et son regard devint presque inquisiteur, comme s'il tentait de lire mon intention derrière ces mots. Il prit une gorgée de vin, que Madame Hudson avait spécialement acheté pour ce soir :

« Non, pas encore »

« Je suis surpris, cela ne doit pas être les clients qui manquent, est-ce à cause de ce tapage autour de votre retour ? »

Il reprit une bouchée de son dîner.

« Non ce n'est pas la raison »

Je restai un instant avec mes couverts en suspend, Holmes semblait ne pas faire attention à ma réaction et continuer de manger. Je posai mes couverts lentement et pris une gorgée de vin. Je me sentais nerveux et dans le brouillard complet. Je m'essuyais la bouche à l'aide d'une serviette et repris d'un ton léger, en essayant de faire abstraction à tous les sentiments qui se bousculés en moi.

« Quelle est la raison alors ? »

Il posa ses couverts et recula dans sa chaise en m'observa à sa guise, ses yeux gris à l'affût semblait lire en moi comme un livre ouvert. Son regard balayé ma personne lentement, sentant son attention sur moi, je détournai mes yeux vers la cheminée.

« Vous connaissez la raison Watson »

A ces mots, je tournais ma tête pour reposer instantanément mon regard sur lui. Il était complètement maître de sa personne alors que je me sentais au bord du précipice prêt à tomber. Je voulu répliquer quelque chose mais Madame Hudson nous interrompit à ce moment-là :

« Avez-vous finis Messieurs ? »

Je regardai l'heure, vingt heure était passé, je fus surpris que cela faisait prêt de trente minutes que nous dînions, j'avais l'impression qu'à peine un quart d'heure s'était écoulé. Holmes se leva et fis un geste vers la table,

« Oui Madame Hudson »

Je restai un moment assis et observa notre logeuse débarrasser notre table de ses gestes rapides par l'habitude. Elle me sourit et j'essayai de lui rendre mais la tension en moi était à son maximum.

« Je vais vous amener du thé et votre dessert »

Elle sortit, nous laissant seul à nouveau. J'eu la présence d'esprit de me lever pour faire quelques pas dans le salon et alors que je regardais les objets posés sur la cheminée, Holmes m'interrompit d'une voix agacée :

« Cessez de bouger et asseyez-vous, voulez vous ?»

Je me retournai et m'assis sur le sofa puis reprit notre discussion :

« Je ne comprends toujours pas où vous voulez en venir Holmes »

Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire en coin, il alluma une des pipe et jeta l'allumette dans la cheminée.

« Je pense, au contraire que vous savez exactement où je veux en venir Watson »

Je serais les dents et soupira en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter de me jeter ce regard particulier qui m'avais toujours fait perdre patience »

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour jouer au devinette Holmes »

Il sourit amusé mais ses yeux étaient froids, comme lorsqu'il se préparait à marquer un point :

« Non, vous avez raison, vous êtes venu ici à la demande de Madame Hudson. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps Watson, je sais que vous êtes une personne très occupée maintenant »

Je ressentis une légère amertume et je n'étais pas aussi doué que Holmes pour cacher me sentiments.

« Est-ce un reproche Holmes ? »

Il continua à me sourire en expirant lentement la fumée de sa pipe.

« Pas le moins du monde, juste des faits »

« Bien parce que je ne pense pas que vous êtes en position de pouvoir me reprocher quoi que ce soit Holmes »

Holmes perdit instantanément son sourire et son expression prit une tournure grave lorsqu'il me répondit d'une voix sombre :

« S' il y'a quelque chose dont vous voulez me faire part Watson, je suis dans l'attente »

Je soupira exaspéré par la tournure que la situation avait prise.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, Madame Hudson nous jeta un regard gêné et posa le plateau sur la table basse puis nous servit le thé.

« J'ai fait une tarte au citron, je sais à quel point vous en raffoler Docteur »

Je la remerciai et pris la tasse de thé et la petite assiette qu'elle me tendait. J'essayais de faire abstraction au regard de Holmes posé sur ma personne et pris une bouché de la tarte. Holmes prit la tasse de thé mais refusa la tarte et Madame Hudson marmonnant quelque chose en réponse au refus de Holmes. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna vers nous, elle pencha légèrement la tête en nous souriant comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire des années auparavant :

« Il est bon de vous voir à nouveau ainsi messieurs, je vous souhaite le bonsoir »

Je ressenti un élan de tendresse et de la culpabilité, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être honnête avec cette femme qui avait pris soin de nous pendant toutes ces années avec la plus grande bienveillance.

«Bonsoir Madame Hudson,merci pour ce délicieux dîner »

Elle hocha la tête, j'entendis la voix calme de Holmes s'élevait.

« Bonsoir Madame Hudson »

Elle sourit à Holmes et referma la porter derrière elle. Je soupira et reposa ma part de tarte. Après quelques minutes, le temps que Holmes finisse sa pipe, je me levais pour rentrer, pensant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil pourrait calmer les choses.

« Je vais rentrer Holmes »

Il ne répondit rien et croisa ses doigts ensemble. Je passai près de la table du bureau pour voir le temps qu'il faisait dehors, ayant oublié d'apporter un parapluie mais par chance, il ne pleuvait pas. En me retournant, mon regard s'accrocha sur le violon posé sur mon ancien bureau. Une sensation désagréable m'alourdis le cœur mais j'essayais d'en faire abstraction. J'ouvris la porte du salon pour partir mais sans même que je pris complètement conscience de mes gestes, je tournais la tête vers Holmes, une main toujours posée sur la poignée la porte :

« Pourquoi avoir joué ce morceau ? »

Il semblait ne pas comprendre de quoi je parlais, je lâchai la poignée et m'avança vers lui.

« Le morceau, tout à l'heure quand je suis venu au salon »

Il me regarda comme si ce que je disais n'avais aucun sens ou cohérence. Je soupirai de frustration.

« Holmes le morceau que vous jouiez.. »

« J'ai compris Watson » sa voix avait des accents d'irritation.

Je ne répondis rien et essaya de garder mon mal en patience dans l'attente de sa réponse.

« Le _Lider ohne Worte_ de Mendelssohn est un de vos morceau préféré Watson »

J'eu l'impression que tout mon corps pesé lourd à l'entente de ses mots, j'essayai de comprendre au-delà de ces mots mais il était toujours calme. Je fis un pas vers lui encore sous le coup de l'émotion à l'attente de sa réponse :

« Vous n'avez pas oublié »

Il sourcilla et sa voix prit une tournure plus douce dans ses intonations. :

« Comment aurais-je pu oublier vos morceaux favoris ? Pensez-vous que trois dernières années puissent effacer dix années de ma vie ? »

J'eu le souffle coupé à ses mots et je sentais que je devais m'asseoir sur le siège le plus proche, je m'assis donc sur une des chaises à proximité de la table. Le silence se fit à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, il était dénué de tension, juste d'une compréhension mutuelle.

« Est-ce pour cela que vous l'avez jouez ?»

J'avais du mal à garder mes yeux sur lui mais je voulais avoir le cœur nette que tout ceci était vraie

« Je vous ai vu descendre de votre fiacre »

Je posa mes coudes sur la table et mit ma tête entre mes mains. Je voulais être lucide et ne pas laissez toute ces émotions sans cesse m'envahir. Lorsque je relevai la tête, la pendule annonça près de 21 heure. Holmes n'avait pas détaché le regard de moi, je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il pouvait déduire de mon comportement.

« Je voudrais vous poser une question »

« Faites »

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir emmené avec vous ?»

Il se leva de son siège et s'approcha de moi.

« C'est une de vos faiblesse Watson, agir spontanément sans réflexion préalable »

Ses mots me blessèrent mais je voulu avoir une réponse à ma question, je ne répliqua rien et garda le même ton calme.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question Holmes »

Je sentais que la tension était revenu aussi vite qu'elle avait disparu, les gestes de Holmes étaient plus agité, il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour revenir au centre du salon et planta son regard dans le mien. Sa voix était sévère quand il reprit la parole :

« Votre question est un non-sens, réfléchissez un instant Watson »

« J'ai réfléchi à cela ces trois dernière années »

Son expression devint perplexe face à ma réponse mais ensuite le regard qu'il posa sur moi était plus compréhensif.

« Vous étiez marié et je ne voulais pas devoir être responsables des pleurs d'une veuve dans le désespoir »

Je me levai et fis quelques pas jusqu'à être face à lui, nous étions à peine séparer d'un pas, je sentais mon cœur battre rapidement comme si je sentais le dénouement finale approché, comme si peu à peu j'entendais le train qui allait me percuter de plein fouet s'approcher.

« Dois-je me contenter de cette réponse à peine convaincante ? »

Son regard vacilla un instant mais il se reprit aussi vite, et ses yeux gris redevinrent aussi neutres et maîtrisés qu'à l'habitude mais il ne répondit rien. Je me penchais vers lui pour observer les traits de son visage, ma voix était devenue un murmure mais elle me sembla encore trop forte dans ce salon silencieux.

« Savez-vous ce que c'est de ressentir le manque Holmes ? De se demander chaque jour que dieu fait, si les choses n'auraient pas pu être différentes ? Que si j'avais eu le soupçon de ne pas croire à ce message truqué, peut être tout aurait était complètement différent ? »

Je sentais l'odeur de tabac émaner de son souffle et le parfum d'eau de Cologne qui n'avait pas changé même après toutes ces années.

« Il y'a eu vous ensuite Mary et je n'ai cessé de me demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? »

Je pris une lente respiration pour refouler toute ces sentiments qui brûler encore en moi comme de l'acide et essaya de garder une voix calme :

« J'ai dû aller voir votre frère pour lui présenter mes condoléances en personne, pour lui dire que j'avais était incapable de veiller sur son jeune frère, puis d'aller à votre enterrement. Et maintenant vous êtes là et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire »

J'avalai ma salive difficilement et recula pour lui faire dos

« J'ai lu l'exploit de ce Ligerson, vraiment impressionnant Holmes »

« Watson tout ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai fais au nom de mes convictions, et si c'était à refaire je ne changerais strictement rien. Je ne pensais pas que la chose allez vous toucher de la sorte »

Je souris et me retourna en parlant sur un ton amère :

« Quand vous parlez de la chose, vous faites référence à votre mort truquée ? »

Il soupira et je sentis qu'il devenait impatient et sans doute irrité mais à ce moment-là peu m'en importais. Quand il reprit sa voix était plus brutale.

« Que voulez-vous savoir Watson ? J'avais un plan, je devais m'en tenir. »

« Oui vous me l'avez expliqué, attendre que Moran fasse une erreur pour l'attraper et vous avez attendu trois ans mais que se serait-il passé s'il avait commis son erreur dix ans après ou même s'il n'aurait jamais commis d'erreur ? »

Holmes resta un instant silencieux, je ne détachai pas mon regard du sien

« Je savais qu'il allait en commettre une, avec la mort de Moriarty, c'est son empire qui a était gravement touché et il était prêt à tout pour récupérer ce qu'il a perdu, son orgueil était une de ses grandes faiblesse. Et l'avenir m'a donné raison. »

« Comment avez-vous entendu parler du meurtre ? »

Il sourit et reprit sa place dans son fauteuil.

« Mon frère devait surveiller ses faits et gestes, après un rapide examen du cas de la mort du jeune Adair, j'ai rapidement compris le déroulement des faits et la résolution de ce problème et je suis rentré dès que j'ai pu »

«Et donc maintenant qu'attendez-vous de moi Holmes ? »

Il sembla prit de court par ma question, chose très rare chez lui. Il resta un moment silencieux à observer les flammes de la cheminée, lorsqu'il reprit la parole sa voix semblait plus lointaine.

« Je n'ai pas de réponse à votre question Watson, vous n'avez aucune obligation envers moi »

Cette réponse n'était pas suffisante, je m'assis en face de lui, essayant de remédier à cette situation. Il y'avait un sujet dont je n'avais cessé de penser pendant ces trois dernières années et j'avais besoin de savoir si j'avais était le seul à être tourmenter.

« Vous vous rappelez de notre discussion dans le salon de l'auberge en Suisse ? »

Il détacha son regard de la cheminée pour le posé sur moi avec un air interloqué, ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas les miens pendant la minute de silence qui s'écoula. J'avais la sensation d'avoir ouvert la boite de pandore et de m'attendre maintenant au pire. Enfin il mit fin à ce silence.

« Je m'en souviens Watson »

« Des mots que nous nous sommes dits ? »

Il ne détourna toujours pas son regard du mien, ce que je prenais comme un bon signe.

« Ou voulez-vous en venir ? »

« Les pensez-vous toujours ? »

Il se leva et s'appuya sur le manteau de la cheminée pour me faire face.

« Qu'attendez-vous comme réponse ? »

Il aurait trop facile de détourner mon regard pour nous faciliter la tache à tout les deux mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais donc je ne bougeais pas et observa silencieusement les traits de son visage tendu. Holmes avait la capacité de ne laisser filtrer aucune émotion quand il le souhaitait et c'est ce qu'il faisait à l' instant même. Après un instant, je compris qu'il ne me donnerait aucune réponse et que je pourrais rester à le regarder pendant des heures avant qu'il se décide à faire un mouvement. Je voulu mettre fin à ce jeu. Je me leva et repris d'une façon posée, pensant que j'aurais tout le loisir de laisser mes émotions sortir quand je serais seul :

« Cette question est ma réponse .»

Je me dirigeai vers la porte mais quelque chose me retint, je savais que si je ne disais pas ce que j'avais gardé au fond de moi toute ces années alors je ne serais jamais tranquille avec moi-même et que je n'arriverais pas à passer à autre chose. Pour survivre, je devrais passer à autre chose. Je me retournai vers lui et m'approcha en laissant une certaine distance entre nous

« Vous pensez que je ne sais pas que nous disons tous des choses sous le coup de la peur ou de la tension. J'ai étais un soldat Holmes, j'ai entendu des hommes se jurer loyauté et fraternité alors que la veille ils étaient des étrangers que tout séparaient, j'ai entendu des hommes pleuraient en murmurant le nom de leur mère ou de leur épouse comme si c'était des paroles de dieu. »

Je soupirai et tenta de reprendre mon calme, ne voulant pas faire une scène et me tourner en ridicule. Je savais que Holmes détester au plus haut point parler de sentiments.

« Ce que vous m'avez dit était dans un contexte précis, nos vie étaient en danger, nous étions sous le coup de la menace et je comprends que ces mots n'étaient que des mots. »

Je m'arrêtais pour ne pas me laisser m'emporter par toutes ces émotions qui faisaient rage en moi. Je pris une lente respiration et détacha mon regard de Holmes.

« Juste des mots » murmurais je plus pour moi-même que Holmes.

Je ne voulais rien dire de plus, la nuit avancée et maintenant je ne souhaitais qu'être seul avec moi-même pour passer à autre chose, si une telle chose était possible. Je pensais ce que j'avais dit à Mme Hudson, trois années étaient largement suffisantes pour que nous devenions de parfaits étranger l'un pour l'autre, et même le souvenir de mes morceaux préfères ne changerait rien. Je posa un dernière regard sur le salon chauffé par la cheminée et me retourna pour quitter cet appartement.

Je restai quelques secondes, la main sur la poignée de la porte, je ne voulais pas cela. Je ne voulais pas que cela finisse ainsi mais qui pouvais-je ? Je venais de prendre conscience que je n'avais jamais défini les règles de notre amitié entre Holmes et moi. Jamais. Lorsque j'avais cru l'avoir changé, lui avoir fait prendre conscience que l'humanité qu'il avait en lui n'était pas une faiblesse mais une force, en réalité il n'en était rien à part désillusion. J'ouvris la porte et fis un pas pour sortir

« Watson »

A l'entente de mon nom, je sentis une vive émotion me saisir, au point que j'en ressorti une douleur à la poitrine. La manière dont il prononcer mon nom n'avait pas changé, comme ce premier jour au laboratoire à l'université. Je ne me retourna pas tout de suite, dans l'attente de la suite.

« Je ne peux pas vous laissez partir alors que vos dernières mots sont une insulte à ma personne »

Je soupirai en me retournant vers lui mais en laissant la porte ouverte. Je ne voyais pas où il en voulait en venir :

« Une insulte ? Quand vous ai-je insulté ? »

Il regarda un instant la porte restait ouverte puis son regard revint vers moi, Il ne fit pas un pas vers moi lorsqu'il me répondit :

« Vous venez dans votre monologue de m'insulter de menteur Watson »

Je sourcillais ne voyant pas quand je pouvais l'avoir insulté de menteur, je commençais à perdre patience et ne souhaitais que rentrer chez moi. Je n'avais pas la patience de partager des joutes verbales avec Holmes juste pour son plaisir personnel de logicien. Mais Holmes comme à son habitude n'avais pas réellement l'intention de prendre en considération mon impatience mais il semblait avoir perdu une partie de son masque froid de tout à l'heure lorsqu'il reprit :

« Dire à un homme que les mots qu'il a prononcé n'était pas ceux auxquels il pensait réellement revient à l'insulter de menteur Watson. »

« Je ne permettrais pas de vous insulter de menteur Holmes, toutefois je vous ai posé une question et je n'ai pour réponse que votre expression froide alors j'en suis venu à la conclusion que vous ne vouliez plus parler de cette discussion dans cette auberge en Suisse »

Il me regarda un long moment en silence puis son expression pris une tournure perplexe, il fit quelque pas vers moi jusqu'à arriver à ma hauteur, j'aurais voulu reculer mais je savais que je ne le devais pas. Toutefois je sentis ma respiration devenir plus lourde à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Ses yeux gris foncé me fixèrent et je pense qu'à cet instant, Holmes peser le pour et le contre de ses futures actions. Je pense même, avec du recul,que toute notre relation se jouait sur cet instant silencieux.

Après peut être une minute ou deux, il tendit son bras, posa sa main sur la poignée et referma la porte sans détacher son regard du mien. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, essayant de comprendre la raison et sa manière d'agir mais surtout dans l'attente de ce qu'il se passerait par la suite.

La porte fermée, je me sentais moins sûr de moi mais je ne voulus pas commencer à parler. J'en avais assez dit. Holmes marcha vers la fenêtre au bout de la pièce, je crus qu'il allait observer un long moment la rue mais il ne jeta pas un regard par la fenêtre, il se retourna vers moi, il frotta lentement ses mains l'une sur l'autre d'une manière élégante et ce simple geste me fit remonter des années en arrières, quand Holmes avait quelque chose d'important à dire et qu'il souhaitait mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. J'attendis patiemment, je vis qu'il avait remarqué que j'observai ses mains, il cessa son mouvement et pour la première depuis son retour, je vis un sourire amusé se dessiner sur ses lèvres, sa voix était plus détendu et convivial comme autrefois :

« Mon cher Watson, vous vous méprenez, vos capacités de déduction ne se sont pas améliorées pendant mon absence»

Je ne répondis rien mais je savais que Holmes n'avait pas dit ses mots dans une manière afin de me blesser.

«Je n'ai pas répondu à votre question car la réponse aurait des conséquences lourdes pour nous deux »

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine décidais à ne pas reculer et lui demanda

«Quels genres de conséquence ? »

Il sourit à nouveau mais ses yeux cette fois ci restèrent froids

« De celles qui ne peuvent permettre un retour en arrière, voyez-vous Watson, je ne suis pas un homme qui fait les choses à moitié. »

« Cela ne répond en aucune manière à ma question Holmes »

Il s'approcha et hocha la tête

« Certes, je n'ai pas non plus oublié à quel point, vous pouvez être tenace Je vais y répondre par un seul mot : Oui »

Je décroisai mes bras sentant une sensation de lourdeur dans tout le corps, j'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son ne sortis. Ma gorge était sèche à nouveau, j'essayai d'avaler ma salive pour parler mais je n'y arrivais pas. De même que mes jambes ne voulaient pas m'obéir, j'avais la sensation que le ciel m'était tombé sur la tête. Holmes secoua la tête d'un air pensif et s'approcha de moi jusqu' a que nous fûmes seulement séparés d'un pas. Les yeux gris de Holmes me semblaient plus sombre qu'a l'habitude, comme lorsqu'une enquête touchait à sa fin mais peut-être que ce ne fut que mon imagination. Après un moment je réussis à dépasser le choc pour parler :

« Oui ? Aurais-je droit à explication complète ? Parce que je ne pense pas me satisfaire de ce simple mot, pas après toute ces années Holmes »

« Watson réfléchissez à votre requête »

Je soupirai et dans un moment d'impatience, je posai mes mains à plat sur le gilet de sa redingote noire, il sembla un instant surpris par le geste,il me regarda étrangement pour ensuite prendre mes poignets et abaisser mes mains. Je tentai de ne pas prendre mal ce geste de sa part :

« Oui je pensais à chaque mots que je vous ai dit. »

Nous restâmes un moment dans le silence. Après un instant d'hésitation, je fis un pas vers Holmes et posa ma tête sur son épaule comme si un poids en moi avait disparu, ses mains s'élevèrent sans doute pour me repousser mais je ne le laissai pas faire.

« Watson »

« Non »

Je le sentis se tendre un instant, sa posture se raidir mais il ne fit aucun geste pour me repousser. Je pris de lente inspiration et je ne pensais a rien d'autre qu'a Holmes et moi dans notre salon de Baker Street. Et je pris conscience que cela me suffisait pour ressentir une certaine paix. Après quelques instants, je sentis Holmes se détendre et des bras m'entouraient lentement.

« Watson, vous devez comprendre. »

Je me reprochai de lui un peu plus, enfouissant mon visage au creux de son cou.

« Je ne veux pas comprendre Holmes »

« Bien alors que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

Un sursaut de peur me pris, je relevai ma tête et fit un léger pas en arrière pour voir son visage, il avait l'air calme mais dans l'attente de ma réponse. Je tenais le devant de sa veste noire par caprice pour sentir sa présence.

« Maintenant Holmes, nous allons réapprendre à vivre ensemble, nous allons aller à des concertos et des dîner et vous me raconterez tous les détails de votre vie pendant ces trois années et j'en ferais de même. Je vous accompagnerais à nouveau dans vos enquêtes et j'allégerais mes horaires de travail. Mais si il était seulement question de ce soir, et bien je vais dormir ici et demain matin, je préparais mon déménagement pour revenir m'installer ici à la grande joie de Madame Hudson »

Holmes échappa à mon emprise d'un geste fluide puis il me tourna le dos.

« Non Watson »

Je me figeai à l'entente de la réponse de Holmes. Je ne comprenais pas, n'était-ce pas ce que nous voulions tous les deux ? Vivre à nouveau ensemble et apprendre à vivre avec cettre nouvelle relation, avec la prise de conscience de nos sentiments.

« Holmes n'agissait pas de la sorte, ne vous enfermez pas dans votre silence, s'il est question de nous deux j'ai le droit à des réponses »

Il se retourna pour me faire face, il semblait déterminé mais il m'était impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait à cet instant précis.

« Je vous l'ai dit Watson, vous êtes une personne qui agit trop spontanément par moment »

«Je ne saisis pas Holmes »

« C'est pourtant simple, pensez-vous que je vais me satisfaire que vous allégiez vos horaires ? Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande Watson. Ce soir, vous allez rentrer chez vous »

« Quoi ? »

Je regardais Holmes en secouant la tête ne croyant pas un mot que je venais d'entendre.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Holmes, tout de même ? »

Tout ceci était un non-sens, ne venait il pas de dire qu'il pensait ces mots, qu'il ressentait ces émotions alors pourquoi agir de la sorte ? J'essayai de faire abstraction à la sensation d'être blessé mais je n'étais pas homme à être capable de feindre et surtout pas face à un homme tel que Holmes. Son regard s'adoucit pour redevenir déterminé la seconde d'après.

« Watson, je vais vous demandais de prendre une décision et de réfléchir avec votre tête, il n'est nullement question de sentiment dans la proposition que je vais vous faire. Vous me connaissez bien et savez mon opinion au sujet de ces hommes qui prennent leur décision que par sentiment, les émotions mon cher sont des illusions du moment, des sensations qui s'estompent, la raison est inébranlable et j'avancerais même que le temps qui passe est l'allié de la raison alors que les sentiments sont toujours détruit par le temps. Comprenez-vous Watson ? »

Ces mots n'étaient pas fait dans l'attention de me faire souffrir mais pourtant il y'avait dans ces mots quelque chose qui me rendit profondément triste, je hochai seulement la tête n'ayant pas confiance en ma voix pour y répondre. Il s'avança à nouveau et posa même sa main sur mon avant-bras

« Je savais Watson que vous comprendrez. Maintenant voilà en quoi consiste ma proposition, ce soir vous allez rentrer chez vous. Watson comme vous le savez j'ai toujours eu des pulsions égoïstes mais là n'est pas mon propos. Je ne vous empêcherais pas de revivre à Baker Street si c'est ce que vous souhaitez »

« Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux »

Il me regarda avec indulgence et se détourna de moi pour s'asseoir à son fauteuil, il me fit un geste de la main vers le sofa, je pris place aussitôt.

« Watson si vous êtes d'accord avec la nouvelle manière de penser notre relation alors il va falloir que vous compreniez les conséquences pour vous »

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux flammes de la cheminée essayant de saisir la pleine signification de ses mots puis je reposai mon regard sur Holmes :

« De quelle genre de conséquence est-il question ? »

Holmes s'enfonça profondément dans son siège et sortis de sa poche nouveau cet étui à cigarette et ses allumettes qu'il posa négligemment sur la table qui nous séparer puis repris :

« Quitter votre emploi de médecin légiste »

Il prononça ses mots lentement et observa ma réaction avec son regard affûté habitué à déchiffrer les réactions des hommes. J'avais travaillé dur pour avoir cet emploi et le travail était intéressant mais je savais que accumuler mes deux emplois et les cas de Holmes serait épuisant mais surtout impossible. Lorsque Holmes avait besoin de ma personne durant ses cas, il voulait toujours que je sois à son entière disposition et avoir deux emplois serait donc impossible. Je croisai mes doigts pour démêler mes pensées. Holmes était silencieux et semblait juste attendre patiemment ma réponse.

Je levai mon regard à nouveau vers lui et décroisa mes mains

« Bien, demain je cesserais mon activité de médecin légiste, à la première heure je poserais ma démission »

Holmes se pencha vers moi :

« Non pas demain »

Je soupirai et dit d'une voix irritée :

« Je commence à ne plus saisir ce que vous désirez de moi, j'accepte votre demande à la minute ou vous la formulez et maintenant vous refuser que j'agisse »

Je sentis la tension dans tout mon corps, ce sentiments de n'être sûr de rien et que la situation puisse encore complètement être hors de mon contrôle m'effrayer au plus haut point.

« Je vous demande de réfléchir Watson à cela jusqu'à' à demain sept heure et il n'est pas seulement question de votre seconde activité Watson mais aussi de la manière dont je vous veux auprès de moi. »

Je sentis les cheveux sur ma nuque frissonner à ces mots, j'avais du mal à soutenir son regard mais j'arrivais à bon bon jusqu'au moment au ses yeux gris confiant me donna le sentiment d'être oppressé. Je repris son un ton plus léger :

« Vous avez toujours voulu avoir toute mon attention à tout moment »

« Maintenant c'est votre personne que je veux »

Je laissai ces mots m'effleuraient comme une caresse subtile. Après ces trois années de solitude et de recueillement ces mots étaient un soulagement. Ces mots étaient une promesse pour l'avenir. Holmes se leva et je fis de même, il se mit face à moi et un instant il sourcilla comme lors qu' un détail le déranger pendant une enquête mais l'instant d'après il reprit son expression calme.

« Rentrez chez vous Watson, c'est seul que vous allez prendre la décision d'être ici ou non demain à sept heure pour le dîner de madame Hudson. Je veux que vous ne doutiez pas que si vous n'étiez pas là, rien ne changerait entre nous, comme je vous l'ai dit, il m'est impossible de rayer dix années de ma vie. Vous pourriez emménager ici quelques soit votre décision et m'accompagner dans mes cas si vous pensez qu'ils méritent votre temps et le délaissement de vos patients »

Je hochai légèrement la tête

« Mais en échange Watson, je vous demanderais de réfléchir à ma proposition en votre âme et conscience, ne laissez les émotions soudaines dû à mon retour altérer vos capacités de réflexion. »

« Bien, je le ferais puisque vous me le demandez »

Il ouvrit la porte du salon et sorti, je le suivis et la referma derrière moi pour ne pas laisser la chaleur de la cheminée quittait la pièce. Nous descendîmes les escaliers en silence mais je sentais à nouveau cette tension en moi, comme si un fil a l'intérieur de moi était prêt à se casser à tout moment. Tous ces sentiments, ces regrets caché au fond de moi étaient prêts à sortir à tout moment. Mes mouvement quand je descendis les escaliers étaient raides et les battements de mon cœur qui s'étaient calmés aux mots de Holmes recommençaient à s'accélérer.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au bas de l'escalier, Holmes me tendit mes affaires silencieusement, je mis mon manteau sans croiser son regard. Lorsque j'avais finis il se tenait devant la porte, son regard glissa sur ma personne rapidement de haut en bas puis il revint à mes yeux. Je m'approchai pour me préparer à partir en tentant de faire abstraction au tremblement de mes mains. Holmes hocha la tête et me sourit, un sourire calme que j'avais vu que peu de fois dans ma vie. Il ouvrit la porte, une rafale de vent glacée s'engouffra dans le hall et avant même que je pris conscience de mes gestes, je fermai la porte assez brutalement pour la faire claquer. Pendant quelques secondes toute ne fut que silence et j'étais encore sous le choc de mon geste mais je savais que je ne le regrettais pas. Toutefois j'étais dans l'attente de la réaction de Holmes.

Je laissai tomber ma main qui était toujours sur la porte, Holmes avait lâché la poignée et nous étions face à face lorsque je m'étais assez calmer pour regarder Houles dans les yeux, il avait l'air de scruter le hall, sa tête était tourné vers la porte de l'appartement de notre logeuse et il leva une main pour me sommer d'être silencieux. Puis après qu'il eut finit son inspection, il tourna sa tête vers moi

« Watson » sa voix était presque un murmure.

Je secouai la tête négativement et lui tira le gilet de sa redingote noir, ma voix était un peu tendu sur les bords et précipitée lorsque je lui parlai :

« Tout ceci est pure folie Holmes »

Il posa ses mains sur les miennes pour me faire desserrer mon emprise mais je ne cédai pas.

« Vous devez vous calmer Watson »

Je secouai la tête et tira sur sa veste pour que nous soyons plus proche

« Non, pourquoi devrions-nous encore attendre ? Cela fait trois ans que ma décision est prise, Holmes, je ne veux pas rentrer, je ne veux pas attendre encore une journée. Pensez que demain matin nous pourrions prendre notre déjeuner ensemble pour la première fois en trois ans, nous pourrions aller faire une promenade, et puis rentrer et prendre le thé et vous me raconterais des anecdotes de ces trois dernières années »

Après ces mots, le silence revint mais dénoué de toute tension. Mais je ne voulus toujours pas lâcher la veste de Holmes et mes jointures étaient presque blanches à la manière forte dont je le tenais comme si je craignais que dès que je le lâcherais, Holmes disparaîtrais pour redevenir poussière.

« Watson regardez-moi »

Je secouaiS la tête et pris de lente respiration pour calmer la tempête en moi. Mais Holmes avait ce don si spécial de calmer quiconque qui était autour de lui lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Sa voix était modulable au but qu'il recherchait ainsi à cet instant elle devint calme et apaisante lorsqu'il murmura à nouveau mon nom. Je levai les yeux vers lui mais ne lâchait pas sa veste, nous étions à peine séparé de quelque centimètres. Holmes lâchait mes mains et je sentis un poids ferme sur le bas de mon dos, je me détendis un peu plus et me pencha pour profiter pleinement de cette chaleur.

« Watson vous ne comprenez pas, vos émotions entachent votre lucidité »

« Ou alors peut être que c'est votre facilité à être froid et distant qui vous fait agir de la sorte Holmes ? »

Il se déplaça sans pour autant retirer sa main du bas de mon dos et je me retrouvais collé à la porte, sa main glissa pour se poser sur ma taille. Je pris une voix plus confiante pour appuyer mes mots

« Votre intimidation ne fonctionnera pas Holmes, tout ceci est une pure perte de temps. Allons, permettez-moi de revenir dès ce soir »

Il retira sa main de ma taille et la posa sur la porte à coté de mon visage

« Pensez-vous Watson que c'est un jeu ? »

Je ne répondis rien mais la gravité de la voix de Holmes me coupa le souffle. Il se rapprocha de quelques centimètre son visage du mien et parla en articulant chaque syllabes pour appuyer ses propos.

« Je ne veux pas que vous soyez amère et que vous regrettez d'ici quelques mois avançant que vous n'étiez pas vous-même lorsque vous avez pris la décision d'être près de moi pas seulement en tant qu'ami. Je ne veux pas être l'objet de votre colère et même de votre dégoût »

Je restai un instant choqué par ces mots, le regard de Holmes était confiant et ne laissait rien transparaître à part la sévérité. Puis je baissa mes yeux vers le sol et soupira parce que je comprenais la position de Holmes et sans doute avait-il raison, peut être mes émotions étaient excessives et ma lucidité remise en question mais j'avais l'impression qu'il doutais de moi et cela me blessa.

« Watson »

Je relevai les yeux pour répondre :

« Bien donc si je viens ici demain à sept heure plus jamais vous ne remettrez en doute ma décision ni mes sentiments »

Son regard s'adoucit et il fit un pas en arrière.

« Oui Watson »

« Et bien d'accord je vais rentrer »

Il hocha la tête et posa sa main sur mon épaule

« Je savais que vous serez de mon avis. »

Puis il sortit sa montre gousset pour lire l'heure et sa voix prit une tournure légèrement moqueuse quand il reprit :

« Votre fiacre vous attend depuis une vingtaine de minutes, j'avais oublié à quel point vous pouviez être bavard »

Je le regardai interloqué, j'ouvris la porte, un cab était bien devant Baker Street, je souris amusé à Holmes, il me retourna le sourire avant de reprendre :

« Bien maintenant rentrez Watson, je vous verrais d'ici peu »

Je hochai brièvement la tête et le salua une dernière fois, j'avais fait à peine fais un pas que je me retournais vers Holmes, je dus le surprendre car son expression calme et confiante avait disparu pour laisser place à un regard soucieux presque inquiet. Il hocha la tête et rentra à Baker Street. Pour ma part, je pris pitié du chauffeur et rentra aussitôt dans le fiacre encore étonné de la teneur du regard de Holmes sur ma personne.

…...

Donc cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit avoir regardé le film A Single man avec Colin Firth, qui est juste sublime mais super déprimant.

Normalement cela devait être une toute petite histoire et me voilà embarquée pour deux chapitres. Le second chapitre sera beaucoup plus court (si mon esprit le veut bien).

Pour le Lieder _Worte Lider ohne_ de Felix Mendelssohn qui est un réellement un morceau préféré de Watson et qui signifie «chant sans paroles». Ce morceau est juste magnifique. Pour les plus curieux vous pouvez le trouvez facilement sur youtube. De plus les morceaux de Mendelssohn sont reconnus pour leur romantisme…

"_I see that I have eluded above to his powers upon the violin. These were very remarkable, but as eccentric as all his other accomplishments. That he could play pieces, and difficult pieces, I knew well, because at my request he has played me some of Mendelssohn's Lieder and other favourites."_

_A Study in Scarlet_


End file.
